herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eugeo
Eugeo (ユージオ, Yūjio) was the deuteragonist of the first half of the Alicization Arc, and Kirito's best friend and partner in «Project Alicization». He is voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki who also voices Yuki Sohma in the Japanese version and Brandon Winkler in the English version. Appearance Eugeo was described as a slender-lookin boy with soft-lookin flax-brown, slightly wavy hair, green eyes and a cream color skin. Before getting accepted into the Sword Mastery Academy, he wore the same unbleached, rough cotton or flax, short-sleeved, light blue tunic with irregular texture, hand-sewn threads on the cuffs and a V-shape cut on the chest, tied with a light brown cord, and trousers as Kirito. When Eugeo joined the Academy, he wore a standard grey uniform. After becoming an Elite Swordsman-in-Training and being given the privilege to customize the color of his uniform, Eugeo chose to wear a blue and gray uniform. Upon escaping from the prison in the cathedral, Eugeo, along with Kirito, stumbled upon a room filled with weapons and armor, along with a set of clean clothing. Using the opportunity, Eugeo changed his torn and damaged Academy uniform into a blue outfit made from the highest quality materials. After Eugeo was converted into an Integrity Knight, he temporarily wore an elegant bluish and silvery white armor with a cape. Personality Eugeo was a kindhearted and considerate person who thought about the needs of others as well as his own. For exampe, when he first met Kirito during the latter's second dive, Eugeo noticed that Kirito was hungry, and thus shared his food with him. Furthermore, Eugeo always offered to help his valet with her duties and attempted to minimise her workload. He also tried his best to maintain a good relationship with his valet by participating in bonding sessions with her and even scolded Kirito for trying to avoid the sessions. Eugeo was initially a very compliant person who could not even think of breaking the rules and laws. However, this changed after he witnessed how Raios and Humbert abused their authority as nobles to deceive and abuse his and Kirito's valets to get to him. During this incident, Eugeo managed to break his Seal of the Right Eye, a feat that no Artificial Fluctlight had accomplished before. Eugeo then understood that the law had to be disregarded at times. Eugeo initially also lacked resolve. Although his childhood friend was apprehended and taken to the Central Cathedral, he did not have the resolution to follow and save her. Instead, he used his Sacred Task as an excuse to avoid contemplating about leaving the village, and thus he spent the following six years trying to fell the Gigas Cedar. Only after meeting Kirito did Eugeo start taking action. At first, Eugeo greatly relied on his friend to guide him. His resolution was, however, strengthened when he overcame his Seal of the Right Eye and encountered Alice as an Integrity Knight, as he was resolved to even oppose the Axiom Church to save Alice after the incident. History He is a wood cutter of Rulid Village and Kirito's best friend in the beginning. Kirito was then unheard of when their friend Alice was taken away; however, upon Kirito's return to Underworld, in which he has no memory, Eugeo is the first person Kirito, encountered upon awakening. He was given the Sacred Task of cutting down Gigas Cedar. Gallery SAO-3.png 081663738bea350a5279e17ce1f74d22.png Eugeo_introducing_himself_to_Kirito_-_S3E02.png 293ebee4c48655ae40ef3dd200d327d6605043bcr1-900-506v2_hq.jpg Eugeo Eye Trigger.png Blood_spilling_from_Eugeo's_eye_after_breaking_his_seal_as_he_readies_a_Sword_Skill_-_S3E10.png Screenshot (69).png Tumblr pq89hgsR5I1syr7zp 1280.jpg 2870bea1e452d55213204db168f25426.jpg Tumblr ppyw90UeuG1w3vi3mo1 1280.jpg alicization21e.png Deusolbert_Synthesis_Seven_and_Eugeo_about_to_attack_each_other_-_S3EP14.png Tumblr pp3ealeE5O1rd12nq 1280.jpg tumblr_plwnqievj81roj09io1_1280.jpg tumblr_pm5mysVJQr1xywc3fo8_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr psi4vnlVtJ1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr psi4vm3iGL1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr psi4vkGOZ91syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr psi4viGnbl1syr7zp 1280.jpg Quinella and Eugeo.jpg Sword-Art-Online-Alicization-18_04.34_2019.02.09_14.10.45_stitch.jpg Sword-Art-Online-Alicization-18_13.18_2019.02.09_15.08.57_stitch.jpg 996134~2.jpg Yande.re 602803 alice schuberg armor asian clothes cleavage eugeo kirito konno yuuki leafa pointy ears shino asada sinon sword art online tagme weapon.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Knights Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Poor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Big Good Category:Teenagers Category:Supporters Category:Sidekicks Category:Extremists Category:Wrathful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Outright Category:Warriors Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Lethal